Entrenamiento de ángel
by Venix14
Summary: Naruto es un aprendiz de ángel enviado por su sensei, un ángel experto: Kakashi. Hinata es una pintor. ¿Qué pasa cuando un aprendiz de ángel se enamora? ¿Pierde su camino celestial? Naruto escogera. Sobretodo si un tercero busca el amor de la chica.


**Entrenamiento de ángel **

-Yo diría, Naruto, que aún te falta aprender lo más básico y más difícil para ayudar y eso es conocer la raza humana. Por eso, te concedo la bendición divina de ser un humano hasta que conozcas la esencia de su naturaleza.

El ángel Naruto era un aprendiz a querubín, no era un verdadero ángel porque no había pasado su última prueba para ganarse sus alas. Por eso el ángel Kakashi, al notar que Naruto no entendía la naturaleza humana le concedió aquella oportunidad única y le indicó que aprendiera primeramente de su protegida, Hinata, una chica normal de dieciséis años.

_**1° Descubrimiento: Sentir es un golpe de dolor y una caricia de dulzura.**_

-Señor Celestial, soy un humano y... se siente rarísimo -decía para si el ángel Naruto cuando estuvo enfrente de la entrada a la casa de su protegida -. Se siente.

El ángel Naruto estaba sorprendido de qué se sentía ser un humano, era una nueva sensación para él. Ya que los ángeles no tienen ni sentimientos ni emociones porque ese era un regalo del cielo a los humanos, así que solo ellos tenían esa bendición.

¡Tum, tum, tum! Fue el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada.

Una chica morena de cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura con ojos grisáceos se asomó a la 'puerta.

-¿Si? -preguntó sonriéndole y haciendo gala de sus hermosos y perfectos dientes en una sonrisa amable.

-So-so-so -tartamudeó. ¿Por qué no podía hablar¿Por qué sentía como si estuvieran tirando de su estómago¿Por qué no podía pestañear¿Por qué le ardían las mejillas?

-¿Deseas algo? -preguntó con gentileza. Pero al notar la palidez del chico se preocupó y extendió su mano para tocar su frente y verificar alguna alteración en su temperatura corporal -. ¿Te sientes bien?

¡Pramm! De golpe, cayó de bruces en el piso con una estruendosa caída. La chica alarmada y asustada se arrodilló a su lado intentando volverlo a la conciencia, dado que el aprendiz a querubín se había desmayado al tener contacto con los dedos de su protegida.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde de haberse desvanecido en la puerta, despertó con pesadez y adolorido. Abrió sus ojos y notó que estaba adentro y acostado en un sofá.

-¡Ah! Me duele esto -se quejó acariciándose la cabeza y apartando su cabello castaño de sus ojos.

-Es normal, te golpeaste cuando te caíste -respondió Hinata sentándose en uno de los costados del mueble y dándole frente al chico.

El aprendiz sintió como una descarga le recorría todo su cuerpo y ni siquiera tuvo claridad para acceder a sus propios pensamientos por unos instantes. ¿Por qué cuando ella se le acercaba todo en su mente se le nublaba?

-¿Te duele mucho? -preguntó colocándole una mano en la frente y él solo pudo asentir tontamente mientras miraba las dos bellas gemas grisáceas que la joven tenía por ojos -. El dolor se va volando -le dijo mientras lo acariciaba y le sonreía -. ¿Cómo te llamas¿Qué hacías en mi puerta?

Que bonito se sentía las caricias. Era como el roce de la seda llevándose el dolor y provocándole que su corazón saltara alegre. En cambio, los golpes en la cabeza dolían y te hacían sufrir. Pero si una caricia provocaba que el dolor se fuera volando, todo estaba bien. Conclusión: sentir es un golpe de dolor y una caricia de dulzura.

_**2° Descubrimiento: Picante es amar.**_

-Así que eres de la escuela de pintores -dijo la chica caminando a la cocina -. Entonces somos compañeros.

-Este, no -intentó aclarar -. Soy un ángel, el ángel Naruto.

-Sí, sí, de la escuela "Ángeles del arte" -asumió la muchacha. Y desde la cocina continuó hablando -¿Quieres probar un dulce, Naruto?

Se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina.

-Toma -dijo mientras le extendía un platito que contenía dulce de lechosa.

De pronto, la puerta volvió a sonar y la muchacha volvió a abrirla, dejando entrar a un muchacho de cabello rojo fuego, quien a Naruto le pareció muy familiar.

-Naruto, él es Gaara; también es de la escuela de arte -dijo Hinata y el susodicho Gaara colocó su mano en la cintura de Hinata mientras le besaba la mejilla muy lenta y sensualmente -. Bueno, voy a buscar mi pintura.

¿Por qué apretaba los dientes¿Qué era eso que sentía? El aprendiz a ángel estaba experimentando el como todas su sangre parecía convertirse en lava volcánica ardiente y quemante. Estaba experimentando los celos.

-Eso es picante -señaló con malicia Gaara, mientras le sonreía y se sentaba frente de el en la mesa.

Naruto no le hizo caso. Por otra parte estaba intentando recordar de donde conocía al otro. Tomó la cucharilla con rabia y se llevó el trozo de dulce a los labios.

-¡Ah! Eso es... ¡Ah! -se quejó de pronto al saborear el manjar, que era exquisitamente dulce pero sin dejar de ser dulce era...

-Si, es picante, amigo -respondió Gaara sonriéndole con más ganas.

En ese momento, la chica salía de la habitación con una pintura en donde se podía observar entre los tantos colores del lienzo y la bella técnica que había empleado, una escena de una mujer siendo atravesada por una lanza y detrás de ella un oso con pequeños cachorros a su lado.

-Es picante -sonrió la muchacha mirando con emoción a un sorprendido aprendiz a querubín -. Como la pintura, Naruto, ese dulce es picante.

¿Picante? pensó para si. ¿Picante era algo dulce que después empezaba a ser molesto pero continuaba siendo dulce?

-¿Picante? -musitó.

¿Por qué algo dulce siendo siempre dulce era molesto? Era como lo que sintió cuando Gaara había besado a Hinata. Tenía picante en el corazón que saltaba furioso, pero que seguía mirando con dulzura a la morena, quien ahora volvía a la habitación con su cuadro a cuestas.

-¿Qué siente ser un humano?

-Es como debilidad y poder -respondió el ángel Naruto y un destello de lucidez lo advirtió de algo -. Tú eres un demo...

-Necesitaba aprender como se hace sufrir a los humanos para graduarme y dejar de ser un aprendiz de demonio -respondió Gaara mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad -. Hinata es mi primera victima.

Podía ahora elegir entre ser sabio como un querubín, que eran los ángeles más sabios del cielo o ser un humano y sentir rabia y miedo.

-¡No! -exclamó asustad de pensar que Hinata podía sufrir.

Pero... ¿Qué era sufrir¿Cómo sufren los humanos?

-Y ya lo aprendí -respondió el aprendiz de demonio -. Y lo aprendí de ti.

¿Cómo¿Pero si él no sabía qué era sufrir¿O sí?

El demonio volvió a sonreír y con sus ojos llenos de sabiduría maligna, continuó:

-Así que sufro por ella -dijo al darse cuenta.

Entonces sufrir es dañar lo que quieres, concluyó Naruto ahora tensando sus facciones.

-Me la llevaré conmigo -dijo Gaara con su rostro serio ahora y mirándolo de la misma manera intensa.

Inoportunamente, Hinata abrió la puerta que daba al estar. Venía con su característica sonrisa en el rostro, dibujada de manera tan perfecta que parecía una obra de arte.

Por otra parte, en la mano de Gaara empezó a formarse una flechita de color escarlata. El aprendiz de demonio levantó la mano y lanzó la flecha que cruzó el aire cortando a su paso las esperanzas de vida.

Naruto sintió que en su corazón una espina se clavaba justo antes de que la flecha se hendiera en su pecho por interponerse entre esta y su protegida.

.Cayó en el suelo de golpe y su protegida volvió a ponerse de rodillas a su lado, lloraba y parecía muy asustada. Él apenas y sentía su cuerpo, solo el dolor reinaba y por ello una lágrima, su primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Amar es como el picante -musitó antes de aparentemente morir.

_**3° Descubrimiento: Sentir, amar y elegir es la esencia humana.**_

-¿Bien? -escuchó que una voz celestial se dirigía a él, así que prontamente abrió sus ojos para conseguirse de frente con el ángel Kakashi.

-¿No morí? -preguntó.

Pero el ángel Kakashi no le respondió esa incógnita.

-¿Cuál es la esencia humana? -preguntó su mayor, pero antes de que el aprendiz articulara palabra alguna, continuó -: Todavía eres humano y puedes, entonces, elegir entre ser un querubín que aprendió que es la esencia humana o puedes elegir la naturaleza humana y vivir como tal.

Naruto se puso de pie y mirando al ángel Kakashi con sus dos alas, le respondió:

-Sentir, amar y elegir es la esencia humana -respondió -. Elegir entre la humanidad y ser un ángel... Las dos formas de vida han sido bendecidas por nuestro Señor celestial. Deseo ser un querubín y ganar mis alas y proteger a los humanos. Quiero ser el ángel que guarde entre sus alas a Hinata, de quien en mi forma humana me enamoré.

Naruto ganó sus dos alas y se convirtió en lo que más deseaba, un ángel de verdad. Y sin saber, de él, el demonio Gaara había aprendido como sufrían los humanos. El demonio Gaara, el ángel Naruto y Hinata aprendieron que vivir era como el picante. Y todo lo aprendido, gracias al entrenamiento de un ángel.

**Es un simple cap pero necesito saber si les gusto para escribir fic futuros. Bueno, besotes y abrozos y que se hagan personas mejores todos los días. Ah, y mas otakus ¿no? jijiji n.n**


End file.
